


Stranded

by Lilith_of_Eden



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Crashes, But Not Much, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marooned, Will do more tags later, crowley is the bad guy, sam comes in at the end btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_of_Eden/pseuds/Lilith_of_Eden
Summary: Short Summary:Dean, Cas, Sherlock, Balthazar and Donna's plane crashes on a deserted island, and it seems they are not alone. Someone is trying to pick them off one by one. Can they find this mysterious murderer an a way off the island before they all die? And what has happened to Sam?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Stranded

Shudders wracked through the man in plaid's body like an earthquake. The fear in his eyes was that of an injured deer fallen prey to a savage pack of wolves. His knuckles had long since turned ash white from gripping the leather armrest with all his might. Sherlock was surprised the man hadn't snapped it in half yet.  
"You do know, on average, only 1500 planes crash a year..." Sherlock's unhelpful assurance was curtailed by a deathly glare from the other. Sherlock was curious as to why this man would even step so much as a toe aboard a plane as he was so obviously petrified of them. Most likely, it had something to with the man's trench-coated friend, who sat beside him whispering mysterious words in his ear.  
"So, what brings you on this flying contraption?" came an English drawl from opposite Sherlock. He turned to see a peculiar man sporting a v-neck top and a cheeky grin aimed Sherlock's way. "The name's Balthazar. And you might be...?"  
"Sherlock," Sherlock replied. A quick analyzation told him this man was most likely to give up information if Sherlock provided some of his own, and quickly added, "I'm on a case that takes me to Hawaii."  
"Sounds great! My motley crew and I are on a case too, ours just happens to be about the planes." As he spoke, Balthazar gestured over at the two men Sherlock had been observing earlier. "Trench coat there is Castiel, and the one shaking like he's going to die is our very own Dean Winchester."  
A ginger head popped around the side of Balthazar's seat.  
"Balthazar, Sherlock, and Castiel, huh? I guess Dean and I are the only ones with ordinary names around here. I'm Donna, by the way. Donna Noble. I got here thanks to a funny friend, a reluctant ship, and a lucky newspaper advert." The ginger babbled. Sherlock was about to make a scathing remark about how there was no such thing as luck, only chance and the laws of probability when a titanic tremor rattled its way through the plane.  
Dean was slowly calming down, Cas still whispering Enochian in his ear while phantom wings brushed around his shoulders. At first, Dean thought the jolt as an aftermath of his shudders, but as he glanced out the window, he saw coal-black smoke arising from the engines.  
He felt his world tilt as the malfunctioning plane descended into a nosedive. All around him, glasses smashed, and luggage was falling everywhere. The seatbelt light winked at him, and his vision fizzled out.  
Balthazar and Castiel tried in vain to fly themselves and their companions out. They didn't get very far.  
Donna and Sherlock both went down after flying debris hit them on their heads.  
All were silent as they fell through the air.

Balthazar groaned. He gingerly crawled away from the wreckage and sat up. To his left, he noticed Dean and Castiel in a crumpled heap, obviously out cold. There was no sign of Donna or Sherlock. Balthazar decided that he wouldn't stick around, there was no point. Better off going to look for anything useful on this Chuck-forsaken island. He set off in a northerly direction.  
As Castiel came to, the first thing he was aware of was the heavy weight constricting his breathing. He shifted up much as possible to find Dean, unconscious and bleeding, sprawled across his stomach. Dean's face was as pale as moonlight, the only trace of colour being the crimson gashes across his belly and forehead.  
A sharp moan came from Castiel's left as Donna stirred, and shortly after, Sherlock joined them in the world of consciousness.  
"I am afr...aid I r-require some as-assistance over here," gasped Castiel. " I... am s-stuck..."  
"Alright, your highness, how may we help you?" Donna replied sassily as she slowly dragged Dean off Castiel's mid-section. "Dean-o here doesn't look too good, what with those savage cuts and all."  
"Dean has sustained some worrying injuries, yes, if that is what you are referring to," Cas said hastily.  
"We should get going." Sherlock cut in as he walked over. "We have no idea what's out there, we need to set up a base camp and finding water is also high on our priority list."  
No one seemed to notice that Balthazar was long gone as they trudged onwards, Sherlock and Donna too busy bickering and Castiel preoccupied with carrying and tending to Dean.


End file.
